


Old Songs, Flood and Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's control kink, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coital Banter, Face-Sitting, Gansey's friend kink, M/M, Polysexual Sarchengsey, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Ronan's Gansey kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam tells him to kiss Ronan, Gansey no longer feels adrift. Ronan—his lips, the subtle rasp of the light stubble on his jaw, the sheer heat of his body—feels familiar and intoxicatingly secret all at once. Gansey brings his fingers hesitantly to Ronan’s shoulder as the kiss deepens. They have to pause to breathe a moment later and Ronan’s breath is hot against his skin.</p><p>“Fuck,” Adam says hoarsely. His gaze is fixed and intense, nearly the way he used to look while scrying.</p><p>(Or, the one where Ronan and Gansey give Adam the Best Birthday Present Ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Songs, Flood and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> this...is...FILTH! you've been warned! it's the over the top threesome fic that rodansey deserve 8 million of. i honestly cant believe there aren't more. i don’t think i’ve come close to unravelling the massive gordian knot of these three’s relationship, but i hope you enjoy my attempts to negotiate it.
> 
> this fic may come across as a little ooc (as i think virtually any fic involving ronan lynch partaking in a threesome necessarily is) but keep in mind that all of the characters are a few years older than when we left them in canon and i tried to imagine how their personalities might have developed over that time. ummm also this is present tense and there are some weird POV things going on...sry.. oh and one more thing there is some brief mention of blue in a sexual context. not like enough to constitute a pairing but I’m super here for adam being bi af so i needed it in there cheers. title from the song lies by chvrches

To: Ronan

6:02 PM

 _What are you going to get Adam for his birthday? It's so hard to find something nice that he won't be weird about :/_  

 

From: Ronan 

6:28 PM

_its more a question of what im going to do to him_

 

To: Ronan

6:31 PM

_You have it easy >:(_

 

From: Ronan 

6:40 PM

 _could be easy for you too_  

 

To: Ronan

6:41 PM

_???_

 

From: Ronan

6:42 PM

_dont be coy_

_it would give parrish spank bank material for life trust me_

 

Gansey doesn’t respond right away. (He can remember a time when Ronan refused to use his phone to confirm dinner plans. The idea that he now seems to be using it to coordinate threesomes is a bit arresting.) He goes through the half dozen tabs he has open in his browser slowly, reviewing the gifts that had caught his eye but hadn’t seemed quite right for Adam. Then he turns to look at Blue in the driver’s seat.

“Would you be mad if I had sex with Ronan and Adam?” he asks. Blue makes a face but doesn’t take her eyes off the road. 

“Make sure Lynch doesn’t have anything crawling around down there first,” she says. Gansey wrinkles his nose.

“You know how it is,” she continues. Gansey does know how it is. Between the three of them they’ve decided to keep their relationship sexually open. The arrangement appeals to Gansey’s love of experiments, Henry’s love of the dance floor, and Blue’s bicuriosity. “The fact that they’re our friends doesn’t change anything,” Blue says. 

 Gansey nods and cranes his neck to peer into the back. Henry is stretched across the entire seat, displaying a gross lack of regard for his safety belt. “Henry?”

 “Do it, man,” he says. “Please. Don’t know how it hasn’t happened already.”

 Gansey blushes. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it - a lot, especially when he’d first met Ronan. When his father had died, those thoughts had been overwhelmed by concern and what felt like guardianship. The nights Ronan had slept in his bed and the kisses they had shared when he moved into Monmouth had more to do with security than desire. That hadn’t stopped Gansey from thinking about them later pressed against the wall in the tiny shower, hating himself and his lurid thoughts. Then when Adam and Ronan had begun seeing each other things had escalated in a way that almost frightened Gansey to think about, so he had tried never to let his mind go in that direction. It was easier than he thought it would be thanks to the other directions his mind was stretched by Blue, and later Henry.

 He turns back to his phone, thumbing the screen back to his conversation with Ronan. He hesitates for a couple of minutes, staring out at the landscape which has been growing steadily lusher as they approach Henrietta. Blue keeps cutting her eyes over to him without turning her head. He isn’t sure if it’s in apprehension or excitement.

 “You know you’re probably giving Ronan an aneurysm,” Blue says finally. “I bet he’s gnawed through two bracelets by now.”

 “Ooh,” Henry chimes in, “please do it so you can tell us if his oral fixation extends to the bedroom.”

 Gansey lets out an exasperated laugh, but a flicker of arousal stirs in his stomach.

 

To: Ronan

7:03 PM

_Are you sure Adam’s okay with it?_

 

From: Ronan

7:03 PM

_its a surprise. dont worry he’ll love it. sargent and cheng can watch lol_

_jk pls dont bring them_

_dick_

 

To: Ronan

7:15 PM

_Okay. See you tomorrow night._

 

* * *

 

 

On the night of July third, 300 Fox Way is a hive of light and sound. The myriad of voices echoing through its rooms is a symphony to Adam’s ears. When he had acquiesced to letting his friends plan a birthday party for him he thought he’d been agreeing to it for their benefit. Now he isn’t so sure. In high school he would have considered this many people gathering in one place on _his behalf_ an impossible ideal. People flocked to Gansey’s charisma and were drawn in by Ronan’s venomous glamour. Meanwhile he was just quietly polite, hardly there Adam Parrish.

Except now he’s in the kitchen of Blue’s house, being fawned over by eight different people and receiving handmade gifts and being offered mysterious drinks every other minute. Being the center of attention is _different,_ but definitely not _bad,_ he’s decided.

Ronan isn’t quite so blissfully happy as Adam but he’s being tolerant and polite for once. When he hears the roar of the Pig pull into the driveway he jumps up like he’s been shocked and scurries out the door.

Calla sneers a little in the process of pulling something out of the oven that she won’t let Adam see. “What’s with the snake?”

Adam shrugs. “Guess he misses his friends.”

Outside, Ronan watches from the porch as Gansey, Blue, and Henry pile out of the car he’d dreamt for them. He gets tight hugs from all of them and everything is normal until he notices Blue’s smug grin and her silence between the others’ jovial greetings.

Ronan glares at her. “Shut up, Sargent,” he snarls. The tips of his ears are pink.

“I didn’t say a word, Lynch,” Blue replies easily.

“We owe you one, Ronan,” Henry says graciously. “Gansey boy got us a hotel room with a _jacuzzi_ for the night.”

“Gross,” Ronan mutters. “Keep that to yourselves.”

“Ronan,” Blue begins, voice saccharine, “you’re literally stealing our boyfriend to have a birthday threesome with him and you have the _nerve_ -“

“Shut _up_!” Ronan hisses. “I swear to _god_ , maggot, if Calla or anyone finds out about this I’ll…I’ll fucking…”

Blue raises her eyebrows. “Be nice, then. And give him back in one piece.”

Under the porch light Gansey has turned a magnificent shade of red. “Um,” he says, “let’s go greet the birthday boy.”

Somehow Helen Gansey joins them halfway through the evening. More than a few nervous pairs of eyes dart to Ronan when she gives Adam a giggling kiss on the cheek during a toast, but he’s apparently so pleased to see Adam halfway through his first ever pint of Guinness that he doesn’t care.

Around ten o’clock Adam realizes that Ronan isn’t anywhere in the house, so he wanders outside while everyone is watching Henry receive a rather suggestive palm reading from a rather tipsy Orla.

He finds Ronan standing in the backyard under the big tree, staring up through the cool night sky at its barely visible branches. “Hey,” he says. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Ronan says immediately. “I was just overheating in there. And I’m fucking allergic to  that herb shit they do.”

Adam waits, because he knows there’s more.

“Hey,” Ronan says after a minute, rocking on his heels. “So, you’re still okay with the thing with Gansey right?”

“Thing?” Adam says. His heart skips a beat, but Ronan isn’t talking about—

“You know,” he says. “That thing we talked about.”

“Ronan,” Adam says uncertainly. “Did you ask Gansey to have a threesome with us?”

“You said you wanted to!”

“Well, yeah, I just…fuck. When?” Adam’s head is swimming a little with the few drinks he’s had and this feels like a dream.

“Uh, duh, tonight. It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“Shit. Fuck. Okay.” Adam runs a hand through his hair. “He said _yes_?”

“It was easy. He thinks it was my idea. Heh.”

Adam sighs. “It kind of _was_ , Ronan. If I remember correctly the topic came up when you admitted you guys kissed all those times _._ ”

Ronan scowls. “Well whatever. It turned you on.”

The back door smacks open then, saving Adam from formulating a response. “Kids!” Maura hollers through the darkness. “Get in here! Cake time!”

Adam lets himself sober up once the awful embarrassment of the happy birthday song has passed, and by midnight Blue and Henry have begun to yawn meaningfully. The older adults have long since gone to bed and the younger contingent sits in a loose circle playing a game of cards that changes rules every few minutes.

“Gansey,” Helen says breezily as she piles together all of the cards efficiently. “Why don’t you ride back to DC with me? That’ll save you the drive tomorrow.”

Gansey freezes, stutters, and for a horrible moment Adam thinks he’s going to blurt something out in front of his sister _and_ Orla, whose attention has been attracted.

“Sorry Helen,” Blue cuts in. “We need him for the night. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure he leaves on time to get to your parents’ tomorrow morning.”

Helen’s eyebrows shoot comically high for the briefest moment, and then her expression has smoothed. “All right, then,” she says cordially.

Gansey’s face is ruddy but Blue doesn’t seem bothered. Henry lies on the floor like a giggling debutante with a fan of playing cards flung over his face as he tries to muffle his laughter. Adam glances over at Ronan and nearly starts laughing himself when he sees his dumbfounded expression.

Ronan begrudgingly holds a fist out to Blue a few minutes later as they all file into the night. “We owe you one,” he mumbles.

“I know,” she replies easily as Henry holds the passenger door of the Pig open for her. It’s taken a long time for Adam to get used to seeing either of them behind its wheel, though if he’s being honest neither of them drive any worse than Gansey does.

Though the drive to the Barns is mostly silent, the inside of the car feels filled with electric potential rather than tension or discomfort. Ronan drives no faster than usual but Adam thinks his turns are a bit jerky.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Gansey says when they come through the front door. He eyes both of them in turn. “I’ve been on the road all day.” Adam nods slightly and is pleased to see that Gansey waits until he does so to turn away.

When Gansey comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist Ronan and Adam are on the bed with their heads bent together. He isn’t sure if they’re kissing or consulting or both and when they both look up at him sharply he stiffens. _Was it too much_ , he wonders, _to think that I could ever fit between them?_

Then Adam gets off the bed and drags the chair from the desk next to it. At first Gansey thinks he’s meant to sit in it, but then Adam himself sits down and gestures to the bed. 

“Come on,” Adam says.

Gansey comes, hesitantly. Ronan is unreadable. Gansey is used to his body language betraying him but now he sits still and straight on the bed.

“How…how did you want to do this?” Gansey asks. He feels adrift.

“Would you be okay with me telling you two what to do?” Adam asks. 

Gansey glances at Ronan. His hooded eyes and slight smirk make it clear that he’s definitely okay with that. Gansey is sold. He knows what it takes to earn Ronan Lynch’s trust.

When Adam tells him to kiss Ronan, Gansey no longer feels adrift. Ronan—his lips, the subtle rasp of the light stubble on his jaw, the sheer heat of his body—feels familiar and intoxicatingly secret all at once. Gansey brings his fingers hesitantly to Ronan’s shoulder as the kiss deepens. They have to pause to breathe a moment later and Ronan’s breath is hot against his skin.

“Fuck,” Adam says hoarsely. His gaze is fixed and intense, nearly the way he used to look while scrying. Gansey looks back at Adam with a gleam in his expression.

“You’re into this?”

“You have no idea,” Adam breathes, “how many times I thought about this. You two in that warehouse all alone at night. I knew you didn’t sleep.”

Gansey laughs breathlessly. “It wasn’t like that. Like this.”

Ronan’s eyes are darker than usual. “But you wanted it to be,” he says. 

Gansey stills. “Yes,” he admits. He doesn’t say anything more, licks his lips, waits for Ronan to finish. Once upon a time he would have spoken for Ronan and let him agree instead of waiting for him to come up with it on his own. But this Ronan is a different one than he’d known three years ago. Three months ago, even. 

“I did too,” Ronan says finally. Next to them, Adam doesn’t move. Gansey wonders if they’ve discussed this before.

Their next kiss is different, like a switch has been thrown on the tracks with this revelation. Gansey’s lips slow and in place of hunger form apologies for what could have been. Ronan’s response is in the gentle hand he places at the back of Gansey’s neck. When Gansey pulls away and rests his face against Ronan’s shoulder Ronan glances to the side. Adam is watching them keenly, head cocked ever so slightly.

“Um,” Ronan says, and Gansey thinks it’s the least sure he’s ever heard his voice. “What - what do you…”

“Lay on your back,” Adam says. His tone is one that Gansey doesn’t hear often. Bizarrely, he’s reminded of the authoritative way Adam would speak when he knew he had an excellent answer in class. It seems a lifetime away. “Gansey,” Adam continues. “What are you comfortable with? We won’t do anything you aren’t ready for.”

“Whatever you want,” Gansey says. “I trust you.” He means it. A thrill runs through Adam at the words.

“All right,” he says. “You’re gonna sit on his face.”

Gansey chokes. Ronan snorts. “That was smooth,” he says.

Adam can feel himself reddening. “Well. Sorry that I don’t have much practice with this. Is there something you’d rather do?”

Ronan smirks, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Not really, actually.”

Gansey looks worried. “That sounds dangerous.”

“I’m tough,” Ronan says. “And you’re, like, fun sized. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

Gansey pinkens but sheds his towel and shuffles over. Adam is struck by the uninterrupted golden of his skin and wonders if he tans in the nude these days. He straddles Ronan, hovering above him awkwardly.

 “Gansey, sit down,” Adam says when he sees his thigh trembling apprehensively. “He’s fine.”

 "You have to pinch my leg or something. If you can’t breathe.” Gansey sounds concerned but his voice tremors with anticipation.

“I’m gonna pinch your balls if you don’t shut up,” Ronan replies. His hand runs idly up and down Gansey’s calf where it rests on the covers.

Gansey huffs and lowers himself down further. Adam can tell when he makes contact because he gasps a little and Ronan’s hands squeeze his legs.

“Ah - oh, god,” Gansey says. His voice is on the verge of breaking.

“Good?” Adam asks.

Gansey throat bobs. “Yeah,” he says. “Just different.” He shifts this way and that, getting accustomed to the sensation. After a minute he seems to relax a bit. He braces himself on the headboard and arches his back a little, grinding down tentatively. Adam can’t see what Ronan’s doing but he knows that he’s good at this. One of Gansey’s hands leaves the headboard and fumbles over Ronan’s head, forgetting in the moment that he has a lot less hair than either of his usual partners.

 Adam can’t resist any longer. He slides off the chair and comes to sit on the bed. With a tentative hand he strokes through Gansey’s hair, which is still damp from his shower. Then he frames his jaw with his hand and finally meets his parted lips. 

Adam can feel Gansey’s breath hitching and breaking as he grinds himself down into Ronan’s mouth and it makes the kiss all the more intense. After a minute he pulls away so Gansey can catch his breath.

"Tell me how it feels," Adam says lowly into his ear.

"Good," Gansey says, voice fringing on a gasp. The flush on his face is creeping down his chest. "Really good." Adam can't help but smirk a little. He cranes his neck to look over Gansey's shoulder and take in the way Ronan's jaw is working up and down. At the end of the bed his toes are clenched. His cock is as hard as Adam has ever seen it, dark against his hip.

“Think you could come like that?” Adam almost whispers as he strokes across one of Gansey’s nipples with his thumb. Gansey arches into the touch, eyes falling closed.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “I think so.”

Adam grins. “Well, don’t. I want you to wait.” Gansey stills, staring at Adam desperately. Ronan moves his hands further up Gansey’s legs till they frame his waist. His head bobs even as it’s pressed into the mattress, and judging by the gasp that Gansey makes, Adam knows that his tongue must be doing obscene things.

“ _Adam_ ,” Gansey all but whines. There are spots of color high in his cheeks.

“Come on,” Adam says, “get off of him and we’ll take care of you.”

Gansey climbs off shakily and falls back against the headboard. His chest is heaving and his hair is disheveled. Ronan looks thoroughly debauched as well, face red and lips shining with saliva. He wipes them against the back of his hand. Adam doesn’t miss the hungry look in his eyes as he takes in Gansey’s appearance against the headboard. His eyes dart to Adam and the look remains.

“What do you think,” Adam begins. He puts an arm around Gansey’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “Do you wanna fuck him?”

Gansey turns to look at him with wide eyes. Adam is close enough to see the groove in his bottom lip where he’s dug his teeth into it. “Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly. “It is - _your_ birthday, after all.”

Adam raises an eyebrow. “And?”

Gansey half shrugs. “I don’t want it to be…all about me.”

“Don’t worry,” Adam says, laughing. “We’ve got plenty of time. And trust me when I say that he -“ he nods at Ronan “- is getting off on this just as much as you are.”

“I’m right here,” Ronan says, sounding annoyed.

“And you aren’t arguing,” Adam replies. “As long as you want to?” he says, addressing Gansey.

“I want it terribly,” Gansey says.

“Then I want to watch,” Adam says with a smirk.

“I told you. Spank bank,” Ronan says, grinning. “Don’t worry, man, I’ll get ready.”

They watch as Ronan reaches for the lube in the bedside drawer and starts moving his fingers busily between his legs, kneeling near the foot of the bed with his hips cocked at an angle.

Gansey licks his lips. “Thanks. I’ve only done it…a few times before. With Henry, and -“

Ronan groans loudly enough to interrupt him. “No. Do not talk about your weird hippie sex life in my home - in my _bed -“_

“Okay, okay,” Gansey says. “Just…let me know if I do something wrong.”

Adam strokes his hair again. “Don’t worry. He isn’t fragile.”

Ronan groans again softly, but this time it isn’t in disgust. His hand moves in a slow rhythm. “Quit,” Adam says. “Let him try.” He takes his arm from around Gansey and they rearrange themselves. Ronan lays at the head of the bed while Adam perches on the side. He finds that he wants to watch them negotiate things on their own again.

Wordlessly Ronan guides Gansey’s hand to his entrance and shudders once he’s there. Gansey rubs against him experimentally before slipping inside with one and then two fingers. His face is a caricature of concentration. Earlier in the night Adam thinks Ronan would have teased him over it, but now his face reflects the same intensity. With a wave of nostalgia Adam recognizes the expression of bewildered arousal that characterized Ronan the first few times they’d had sex. 

“I’m ready whenever,” Ronan says finally. His voice rasps. Adam hands Gansey the little bottle of lube and he strokes over his cock with it. Before doing anything, Gansey leans up to press a soft kiss to Ronan’s cheek. 

“Don’t be a sap,” Ronan says gruffly, but he’s blushing. Adam knows for a fact that he likes to be touched gently even when he’s about to get fucked hard. Especially then. He wonders if Gansey learned this at some point or if it’s just another aspect of how he _gets_ Ronan intrinsically.

“Parrish,” Ronan says hoarsely, “fucking get over here.”

Adam slides next to him and Ronan meets his lips urgently. He breaks away and pants as Gansey begins to press himself in. 

“Keep going, fuck,” he says when Gansey pauses about halfway down. 

“God, Ronan,” he says once he’s in all the way. His voice is oddly hushed, almost reverent. Adam straightens up so he can look right where they’re joined, where Gansey’s golden skin presses up against the pale of Ronan’s.

He wants to remember this for the rest of his life.

Ronan’s breathing is unsteady and shallow. Adam bends his head to his neck and starts to suck a bruise into it to distract him. That’s another thing he loves - being marked up, having a little reminder the next day. Adam likes it too.

Gansey moves hesitantly, nothing more than a gentle roll of hips. Ronan makes a low sound in the bottom of his throat. “Good,” he manages. “Do it again.”

Gansey does. His face is still a study in concentration, a single lock of chestnut hair falling across his forehead. His short fingernails press bluntly into the skin of Ronan’s left thigh. Slowly his hips begin moving more until he’s fucking into Ronan steadily.

Adam finds himself wondering if this is how Gansey looks when he makes love to Blue. He can’t picture him presenting different sides of himself to the two people he loves most in the world. He wonders what Blue sounds like, if her breaths get as irregular as Ronan’s do, if her lovely thighs jump the same way when Gansey hits just the right spot. 

Ronan is red faced and panting and irresistible. Adam gets some lube on his own hand and reaches down Ronan’s torso to stroke his cock. He touches gently at first but a moan still pours instantly out of Ronan. Adam keeps biting at his neck as he strokes harder. He’s pressed so close to Ronan that he can feel Gansey’s movements echoed through his body and he times his own hand in the same rhythm. 

“Adam,” Ronan says. His voice is ruined. “I—God.“ His legs, wrapped around Gansey, suddenly hug him closer. His eyes squeeze shut and he comes over Adam’s hand, cursing colorfully.

“Should I…” Gansey gets out. He can’t quite form the word ‘stop.’ His voice is breathless and he can’t take his eyes off of Ronan coming apart beneath him.

“No, keep going,” Adam says. “He can take it.”

Gansey places a steadying hand on Ronan’s torso as he thrusts faster. Adam hears the filthy sound of skin on skin. Ronan’s eyes crack open and he finds Gansey’s other hand beside him, brings it to his mouth, and sucks his index and middle finger into his mouth.

“Jesus,” Gansey breathes, and his hips still as he comes right into Ronan. There are red marks where his hand was planted on Ronan’s abdomen and Adam hopes he’ll have bruises there too.

Silence falls as Gansey stops moving. He catches his breath and pulls out slowly and then flops on the bed on Adam’s other side. Adam strokes his sweaty hair away from his forehead wordlessly.

“I need a towel,” Ronan mutters without removing the arm thrown across his face. Adam chuckles and gets up to retrieve it.

When he gets back they’re back to making out lazily. Adam throws the towel at Ronan who dries off the insides of his thighs and then throws it at Gansey who grimaces and tosses it on the floor.

“Get over here,” Ronan rumbles. “Our turn to decide what to do.”

“Okay,” Adam says. To tell the truth he hadn’t had a plan for how _he_ was going to get off, so he’s glad someone else does.

“Lay back against there,” Ronan says, gesturing at the headboard. Adam does and Ronan’s face in his lap almost immediately, kissing his hard cock where it lays against his stomach. He takes it in his mouth a moment later. Adam’s opening his mouth to warn him he’s going to come way too early when Ronan pulls off.

“Your turn,” he says, eying Gansey. Gansey nods like he’s trying to give the impression that he’ll take the task very seriously. He touches Adam’s cock softly before he puts it in his mouth as though he can’t believe he’s seeing it. 

“Don’t tease,” Ronan says snippily, like he feels personally responsible for all aspects of Adam’s blow job experience. 

“I _wasn’t,_ ” Gansey mutters.

“God,” Adam says, “can we save the bickering for later.”

“Package deal, Parrish.”

“You’re usually quieter after you - oh, _god_ , Gansey.”

Gansey pulls off with a soft popping noise. “What did I do?”

“Nothing - fuck - keep going.”

Ronan watches for a few minutes before deciding it’s not his thing. He bends back down next to Gansey to suck at the meeting of Adam’s thigh and waist. Gansey touches his shoulder as he pulls off of Adam and then their mouths are both on his cock and Adam thinks he’s going to combust. Their lips are hot and slick and too much around him. He has to close his eyes for a minute to keep from coming. When he looks again they’re making out messily just above the head of his cock, Ronan’s pale hand tangled in Gansey’s hair. 

All Adam can hear are his own ragged breaths and the soft sounds of Ronan and Gansey kissing. Eventually Ronan breaks away to swallow Adam down and Gansey crawls up the mattress. He’s all relaxed and warm from his orgasm as he drapes himself up Adam’s torso and kisses him gently.

Adam thinks he can taste the familiarity of Ronan on his lips. His breath catches and he grabs the sheet as he comes finally down Ronan’s throat. Gansey kisses him through it and then Ronan’s up on his other side, kissing his hair and the side of his face. 

It might be the best Adam’s ever felt in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards they lay together in the big bed. Adam sleepily wonders if Ronan had a situation like this in mind when he’d procured it. Anything feels possible. His thoughts have taken on a surreal tinge he’s only felt a few times before. When he’d successfully befriended Richard Gansey, for one, and when he’d been shown by him that what most people called _magic_ was real. And when he’d been kissed by Ronan Lynch for the first time. It had been Ronan’s birthday then, Adam remembers, and he had been sitting no more than a few feet from where he is right now. 

_Time is a wheel._

“What are you thinking about?” Gansey says. His chin is propped in both hands and his wireframes are on and it snaps Adam back to reality.

He sighs. “Uh. Nothing.”

Ronan turns over, grinning impishly. “Nothing? Seems to me you’re probably reflecting on getting the only present you’ve ever wanted enough to actually ask for.”

There’s a silence. “Ronan…” Adam groans.

"This was _your_ idea?" Gansey says, gawking. “Ronan said it was a surprise!”

“Sort of. I mean, it was a joint decision! I didn't think he would actually ask you," Adam says as he rubs over his face. “I _did_ mention I’d like it to happen a while ago, but it was just, like. Boner talk."

"What?"

"No," Ronan cuts in, “boner talk is when you say something you don’t mean in the heat of the moment. This isn’t that. He’s _morbidly fascinated._ He wanted to know the dirty details. He asked if I ever walked in on -”

“Enough,” Adam groans.

“So,” Gansey says, his brow furrowed at Adam.“What. This was because you wanted me to have sex with Ronan?” Ronan sniggers. “Who is apparently still not mature enough to discuss these matters frankly?”

“Well,” Adam says, “yes. But, I mean. I had a pretty good time too.”

"I've been played," Gansey says tragically. “Used for nefarious purposes.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Getting you two to admit to like, a _decade_ of repressed sexual tension is not nefarious.”

Ronan snorts incredulously. “Parrish, do you wanna talk about repression? Holy shit, Gansey, when you hear about his thing for -“

“Birthday!” Adam yelps. “It’s my birthday still and you have to be considerate.”

“Technically, shithead, it is not your birthday anymore,” Ronan says. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Not how it works,” Adam says around a yawn. “And I’m ready for bed anyway.”

“Me too,” Gansey says. “So how about it, Lynch? How many wedding rings have you accidentally dreamt yet?” 

Ronan goes extremely red and silent. Adam rolls his eyes fondly. “He insists on waiting until I’m done with school,” he informs Gansey. “Well. With undergrad.”

“We’ll save the date,” Gansey says. “You should start planning what you want for a wedding present now so I can practice.” 

“Oh my god,” Ronan groans as he reaches to turn out the light. “You’re never going to shut up about this, are you?”

Gansey laughs and kisses Adam’s hair in the dark. “Happy birthday,” he says. “We’re lucky to have you, Adam Parrish.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed this! (or why you didn't!) I dedicated some major hours to this ridiculous fic holy shit.


End file.
